Torn Konoha
by Emi.x
Summary: A war breaks out in Konoha and splits the village in two, boys and girls. They aren't allowed to leak this information to other places, but with the oncoming threat approaching, can they work together, to save the village and themselves? I dont own Naruto
1. The War In Which No One Is Killed

_**The War In Which No one Is Killed.**_

I jumped into the air, twirling and flipping sending my kunai's flying at my opponent... Neji.

This is so hard. I know how he dodges, how he attack's, and his strengths. And vice-versa. Will this ever end?

I had gone through nine of my scrolls, and he had dodged every weapon I had thrown at him, which I did not care to list in my head. I have scratched him, and cut him, but not lodged a weapon in his skin. Like how he had not yet landed a blow on me.

However the fight was beginning to take its toll on us, as we were running low on weapons and energy.

I had one attack left, and I HAD to make it count. And by the looks of him, he only had enough chakra to dodge one more attack... Oh the irony.

I threw myself into the air, mustering all my remain chakra as I jumped. I turned gracefully, hair falling into my face as I did so. I ripped open my remain scroll on my back. I felt it wrap itself around my slim body. As my thumb passed my face I quickly bit down on it, drawing blood. I dragged my thumb across the various symbols.

A cool breeze came from each side off me as two spiral dragons zoomed past me towards my friend... I MEAN ENEMY!. As it went I used my remaining chakra to summon my weapons. I heard the weapons whiz past me.

With that, content I have done everything in my power to win, I started to welcome the sleep that had been trying to attack my body.

As I fell, I heard a thump, as something hit the floor. I smirked, it was Neji.

I hit the floor, wrapped in my scroll, and gave into the darkness that I had been fighting for so long.

As I slept, I heard the many other fights going on through out the village end, in a similar way to my own.


	2. The After Math Of Yesterdays Endings

_**The After Math Of Yesterdays Endings.**_

My body felt heavy and un-rested. I felt like I had never slept in my life.

I slowly sat up and wished instantly I could re-enter my dreams, and forget about the terrible doing of yesterday. Pretend it never happened. It could be called the day that never was.

But it wasn't to be so.

The events of the fight washed over me like a wave washed over the sand. However, this wave did not wipe clear the sand, but this sea had sticks in it which drew on the sand.

I stood slowly, still feeling the effects of using all my chakra on my body. But it was not safe here. And I was in no condition to fight, and looking around at the destruction, no one else would be.

I ran to the right side off the village, back to the place in which we had first decided this would be the right thing to do. How I wish I could go back to that moment, lose my anger, and just accept the fate that had been chosen for me and my fellow kunochi. But once lost in anger you are blindly led, which is certainly how we were led, with no common sense, and no voice of reason.

As I approached I saw the other females who were stood there draw out their weapons. I saw their bodies relax again and heard the sighs of relief when they saw it was me.

We stood there in silence, no one having anything to say, for what could be said?

"Alright, me and Jiraiya have spoken, in a rational manner, once we had awoken, and decided the best course of action would be... to..." She started in a strained voice. She was not as young as she liked to think she was, "split the village into two separate areas, boys on the left side and girls on the right."

"We must both deal with our own sides damage alone, and contact with males will only be made when over 30 and it is time for you settle down, or on a mission." Tsunade explained.

We all nodded, the same thing running through each off our heads... What have we done?


	3. The Damage, More Then Just Physical

_**The Damage, More Then Just Physical.**_

I walked back to my apartment alone, and feeling lost.

The whole of Konoha was a mess, but not to be worried about now. We would leave it till the morning.

I reached my apartment block. It was too much. I couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears ran down my cheeks like a river in a storm. The wind making the tears meander down my cheeks. 

The whole area was covered in smoke. This was were Sakura and Sasuke had fought. Luckily the buildings were standing, but my special tree was no more. If it had thought I was hard on it when I was angry, then only god knows how much pain the tree went through before coming to an untimely end.

I walked into my apartment, which was a mess. I remember why.

Me and Neji had started fighting here. I could handle it no more. My heart could take no more. I ran into my room and collapsed onto my bed, wrapping myself in my quilt, where I felt safe. I cried until I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and jumped out of bed.

"DAMN IT I'M LATE!" I yelled in my fury, falling to the floor as I tried to get ready. I ran out of the door and started running to the training ground when, as I was nearly there I saw a great fence. It all came flooding back to me.

I collapsed on the floor.

I had lost the closest thing I had to a dad, Gai, closest thing I had to a brother, Lee and my best friend, Neji.

This war had cost too much, and I couldn't handle it. The insides of me were as destroyed as the village.


	4. Repairing, and Hardening

_**Repairing, and Hardening.**_

I stood up after a while. I stopped the tears, or else I don't know how long they would have lasted. I had been holding back these tears for so long now, as Neji looked upon it as a sin to cry. Actually more like do anything that made you show emotion.

And, being the foolish person I was, I lived by his rules most of the time. I don't know why, I guess I wanted him to see me as a worthy opponent, not a week girl.

As I was stood there I hard foot steps coming from the other side of the fence. At once I stopped the remaining sobs, and climbed the remaining tree that stood next to the fence, and had enough leaves to hide me in.

I looked over, there was stood none other then my old team. I wanted to scream out, run over and see them, do anything for them to notice me, but I knew that wouldn't be possible, not now.

"Right listen up, I know from this war we have lost one of our youthful team mates" Gai began, stopping to hug Lee and cry, once he had stopped he picked up from where he had stopped, "But lets rejoice, at least she is not dead, just "unavailable" at the moment."

"She may as well be dead, for all we should care, they attacked us, and because of their foolishness, we are now being kept separate!" Neji calmly explained, like it was nothing. This made the tear start flowing freely, silently, down my cheeks once again.

"Neji, this is our fault as much as theirs, we should never have under estimated them as much, you must accept this was as much our error as theirs!" Lee said in defence for me, who he thought was not there.

"Hn!" Was all Neji could muster, knowing he had been proved wrong. I sighed, wiping the tears away, why was he so damn stubborn!?

They all turned and left, obviously having better, more important places to be. I watched them leave, knowing this would be the last time I would see them for a long time.

I jumped down, as I like them, had a better, more important place to be, well maybe not better, but definitely more important. The Hokage's office.

And I was late.

I sped off, jumping rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the good memories.

They were over, and I must accept that now. It is no use dwelling in the past. I must harden myself, and now let my emotions have such a strong grip over me.


	5. The First Mission, And New Team

_**The First Mission, And New Teams.**_

As I neared the Hokage's office, it came to me, I am late... and there is no yells, screams, and chairs flying through the window.

I reached the door, rather cautiously may I add, and glanced around. There was no guards, nothing, which took me by surprise, but then it hit me.

Shinobi were always the guards, as there were more shinobi the kuniochi.

Which lead to the fact, we now had less manpower, and by ALOT!

I entered the tower, too see the place no longer in it's usual chaos, with Tsunade's screams echoing around the place, but instead, a calm tranquil place.

I walked into her office. It was empty, apart from the chair desk, and large amount of paper work. No gathering of people ready to yell at me for being late.

The chair slowly swivelled round to face me.

"Tenten..." she sighed. She looked worn out. "You're the first one here, would you mind going to find the others?"

I nodded, seeing them would be just what I needed.

I walked back into the office, quite some time later, as the other females were, how to say this, very eager, to come.

It had been hard work, the only one understanding was Sakura, who knew what the Princess's temper was like, oh and Hinata, but she is too polite to be anything but polite!

We walked in, bracing ourselves for the rant that was to follow.

But there was nothing, just a sad sigh, to let us know our presence was known.

"Right I am going to keep you four in the same team. You are all friends, you cover each others weaknesses, and you are all at the same level, it makes sense, rather then to split you up," She said all in one go, wanting this over as much as us. "Now I know this is a pain, but you are all to advanced to be asked to stay and build, and plus none of you really have the build or skill for it, but I would like you to go on a mission, I tried to refuse, but their was no other option, with the village in tatters, it will take money to repair, and there is no other way, we cannot afford to turn away missions."

We all nodded, and she continued.

"This is an A rank mission, and I am sorry but you will not be paid for it, as any money we get from missions is going on healing the damage we have done." She sighed, but we just nodded, "Also this is a chance to prove to me this team can work out, and if it does not, then, well we can always separate you."

We all caught each others eyes. We did not want to be separated, too much has happened for us to try to make new friends.

"Go home and get everything you need for the average A rank mission, and report back here in half an hour for the details, demised!" Tsunade finished.

We nodded and jumped out of the window, not wanting to be late... again!


	6. The Details

_**The Details.**_

I rushed around my house, like a mad woman, but I did not want to risk being late twice, I don't think lady luck likes me enough for that!

Plus, even though she took it well earlier, Tsunade will bite my head of for being late, twice!

I raced back, and for the second time, and probably last as well, I was the first to arrive. I sat in silence waiting for the others to arrive, which wasn't very long.

We stood there, silently wished ourselves good luck... I don't know why, it just feels like something we should do... bizarre as it sounds.

We walked in hand in hand, and the chair spun around, facing us.

"Right, lets get this over with so you can be off, the sooner you go the sooner you can be back!" Tsunade started. I was shocked, usually at this point she was yelling, or looking annoyed, this time she just looked plainly distracted. "You are to escort this man... to the... Village Hidden In The Mist. It should only take three days, but I want you to stay alert at all times. And DO NOT LET OUR CURRENT SITUATION GET OUT, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Tsunade yelled, acting like her old self again. I let out a sigh.

"Enter!" Tsunade barked, and a young man enter. My heart missed a beat. HE LOOKED JUST LIKE NEJI!

But without the white eyes, of course, and he just by looking at him, I could tell he had more emotions then Neji could ever have!

"His name is..." Tsunade began.

"Its okay, I will tell them my name on the way, it will be quicker that way. I want to leave soon as possible." The man said.

"Alright then, GET GOING!" Tsunade barked. We didn't need to be told twice.

I scooped the boy up onto my back and jumped out of the window, following the others.


	7. Followers in the Forest

_**Followers In The Forest.**_

I ran along the trees for what seemed like forever. No one had anything to say, and, usually this would be a good thing, as the things that were being said were usually in the middle of an argument.

I sighed, it so much had changed. Overnight we had gone from chatty feisty girls to... well to what we are now... and I don't like it, as I can't name it!

"What's up?" Some one behind me said. The voice took me by surprise, and I stumbled and fell. I turned my body so as not to crush the body on my back. But I never hit the floor... Instead I hit two arms, but I dropped the person who I was carrying, but he also did not hit the ground. I looked up to see a face I knew all to well. I was speechless.

"Neji...?" I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. He smirked when he saw my surprise, as he always did, when he caught me off guard.

"Hn," was all that was said as a reply. We stood there for what seemed like years, just gazing into each others eyes, neither one of us wanting to look away.

But then it hit me, the team had not heard me fall!

"Urm... Neji, as much as I'm enjoying this staring contest reunion thing, can you put me down?" I asked. He smirked and set me straight on my feet.

And as suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished. I saw... OMG! I didn't even know his name! Anyway I spotted him and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard. Now please, what is your name, mine is Tenten," I asked. Pulling him back onto my back and starting off after the others again.

I sighed, they were miles ahead by now!

"My name is Shou. Why do you ask?" The boy on my back asked. He was very well mannered and mature for a boy of his age. Well at a guess I would say he was around 14.

"Well Shou, because I am to help you, and protect you, but I do not know your name. What happened if someone attacked and I needed to warn you of something, I couldn't just yell "OI BOY!" now could I?" I answered... with a question, may I add.

"Hmmmm... I guess so..." Shou answered. Yes, one for Tenten!

We carried on for the next ten minutes in silence, still no sign of the others. Damn them, they can't have been that much in thought!

That's when I noticed it. The rustling in the trees behind me.

"Shush, don't panic..." I whispered to Shou, not evening turning, as I did not want to alert our guest's that I knew their presence, "But some one is following us, but stay calm, we must wait for them to come to us, not the other way round!"

I felt his head nod.

I continued on, hand in pocket, reaching for my scroll. I sighed, if I did not find the others soon then this fight is going to be a toughie!


	8. A Toughie?

_**A Toughie?.**_

I needed a break. I travelled a little bit farther, until I came to a clearing with a small spring in the middle. But the best bit about it was I was not alone here, but my friends were here too!

I jumped down from the tree and landed next to them all. I put my hands on my hips and glared at them all.

"It took you this long to realise I was gone!?" I asked in a shocked voice. They looked at me with puzzled expression.

"You were... gone?" Sakura asked.

"Would I say it otherwise?!" I answered. I leaned towards them, "Don't do anything or say anything, act like everything is normal, but we are being followed!"

I noticed a sick grin appear on my friends faces, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished again. But I didn't need to told twice.

"RELEASE!" I said, placing my hands together to form the hand sign.

Instantly the clearing became just another pile of trees and I saw what I thought were my friends were really were some ninjas from the sound village. I saw my _real _friends on the floor tied up.

I jumped up, starting the attack, I placed Shou in a tree, and aimed a Kunai at my friends bindings.

The rope broke, and freed them. They quickly stood, getting in a fighting stance, each different due to their techniques.

I looked at Sakura who nodded. She retreated back into the trees.

Three sound-nin's tried to follow, but I blocked their path with a handful of kunai.

I heard footsteps behind me. I was surrounded, and so was my team. But it was okay, we were all managing to hold our own.

I jumped into the air pulling out the scroll as I went. I cut my thumb with a kunai, and dragged in across the scroll, as I surrounded myself with it. A hurricane of various weapons and bombs were sent their way. I lowered myself to the floor, carefully. I smirked to myself. They were all in ditches, their bodies just a bloody pulp. 

No matter how hard I tried, that sight still made me queasy, I couldn't help it. I should be use to it by now, but, being who I was, I wasn't.

I sighed and turned to walk off to help my friends. But instead I was met by a smirk.

"Where do you think you are going...?" The voice sneered. He wouldn't be so easy to kill, but none the less, his fate was sealed as. He would meet the same bloody end.

I grinned, "Some where you weren't, but since you seem to want me here, I will keep you company, until you meet the same end as them!" 

I pulled my scroll from my back, and summoned a sword. I wanted a challenge.

He also pulled out a sword. I ran at him and our swords met.

"Your good... _for a girl!_" He sneered, while I frowned.

I drew the sword back, with one hand, while with the other, pulling out a kunai. I lashed out with both. Him being a one handed weapon user went for the more deadly attack of the two. The sword.

My kunai embedded itself deep into his leg. His arms twitched in pain, making him drop the sword. I lashed out with my sword stabbing him through the stomach. I grinned and walked off, leaving the sword in his stomach.

**BANG!**

I grinned, and turn around to witness his face show pure pain, and shock at the same time.

"I think I have just proved girls are better then boys!" I said.

I had warned him he would meet the same ending. It was him who chose to ignore that. Adding the fact he thought girls were weak… I was slightly meaner.

My friends finished at the same time, and Sakura jumped down from the tree, Shou in tow. We stood in a circle, surrounded by the fallen ninja, and smiled. I pulled Shou onto my back, and we all set out again.

This time however, more prepared, and less distracted.

We chose the tough way to learn that one!


	9. Returning

_**Returning.**_

We dropped of Shou at the village and turned to leave.

I didn't want to cry, but I had become quite close to the young lad. He was wise for his age, and very lovable!

"Please stay… just one more night, you need to get your strength up for your return! Plus that way I can thank you for your help!" Shou pleaded with us. I shook my head sadly. I would miss him.

"Don't forget us!" I called, before turning and leaving the village for our own broken one.

"I won't! I promise!" I heard Shou yell after our retreating bodies, as they vanished into the trees.

Me, Ino, Sakura and Hinata turned to leave, racing through the trees like before the war. With the same joy and passion for life.

We all argued and laughed the whole way back, forgetting the troubles that would await us when we returned. The break was welcomed, but as I said it was only a break.

The mood damped once again, when we neared Konoha, but not enough for us to forget about each others presence. It was a careless mistake that had nearly cost us our mission.

We enter the gates, which had now been split in two, and any sign of the happy team, laughing and joking with each other, vanished. Seemingly left in the trees of the forest. How much I wanted to just turn around, and re-enter that forest, and become that person without a care in the world again. God only knows what I would do to have that wish. I knew I could just walk out and keep on walking, but was I ready to copy my family, and just up and leave without a sound, leaving my friends in their time of need. The wouldn't do it too me, so why should I to them?

I walked through the empty streets of Konoha hand in hand with my team mates. We were holding hands for moral support, and I guess if it came to it, I wouldn't let go for the world.

The work that had happened in the four days was amazing. The village was like it used to be. Except this time, there was only females walking the streets.

It saddened me greatly, there was no sound of children playing in the streets. Their laughter was not heard in the streets. Just the sound of constant hammering and building.

We neared the Hokage's office, and our grips loosened. The worst of it was over now.

We entered the office and showed our faces, grabbing some report parchment before bowing and receiving our time limit.

Half an hour. Great!

We all linked arms and trotted off to the library which was in the centre of the village.

It, like the rest of the centre of Konoha, had something separating the boys from the girls. It depressed us all greatly. The once large open space had a large ugly glass thing in the middle... which... YOU COULD SEE RIGHT THROUGH!

We all stopped at the same time realizing this.

But mainly because Sakura had seen Sasuke and vice-versa.

Sakura was the first out of the two of them to move, only due to the fact we were forcing her to walk away.

We found a table, and sat at it scribbling furiously.

I groaned, as I remembered the torture of writing these reports. It was the only bit of any mission I hated.

We walked into the Hokage's office, reports in hands, but no smile on our faces, or anybody we had seen for that matter.

Everyone had lost someone in this fight. That was the problem with only having one girl per team, the girls lost their whole team, but the boys only the girl member, and if they were unlucky their sensei, but not their whole team, like everyone here. Even Hinata, as when you are married you are moved to a different part of the village.

We handed Tsunade our reports.

"Well done girls, you may have a rest till the next mission, dismissed!" Tsunade said to us.


	10. A Day at the Lake?

_**A Day At The Lake?.**_

Everyone needs a day off from time to time. A day to forget themselves. A day to forget about their troubles, and concentrate all those emotions that are anything but happiness into happiness.

Well that's what us four girls have decided to do... you got a problem with that?

I woke up early, in my excitement. This was the first thing I have had to look forward to in along time. Longer then I care to think about.

I jumped out of bed and into the shower. I was my hair, but decided I no longer wanted to look like that. I was going to a new look, and show it off today with my girlies!

I looked into my wardrobe, and found the perfect top. It was gold, and was a low cut vest top. I was baggy at the bottom. Then I pulled out some black shorts and gold pumps. Do not ask me how they got there. Probably something to do with Ino. I looked at myself in the mirror, and for the first time in a long time, I like what looked back. But the outfit still needed something. I pulled at three thin black belts and did them up around my waist and different angles. I looked back in the mirror. My hair was curly and hung in ringlets. I looked good.

I walked out of my house, and to the shop. I got various bottles of alcohol, and a temporary barbeque thingy. I was all ready.

First I called by Sakura's house.

She answered the door with a smile, which soon changed to wide-eyed surprise when she saw me.

She ushered me in, and I saw the others all stood there, they turned to me as I walked in, and looked at me the same way as Sakura.

"WOW, Tenten, you look amazing!" Ino exclaimed. The others all nodded, as we left for the lake.

The water shimmered like diamonds in the mid-day sun.

I loved this place it was just so... so... calm.

I found a shady spot and put the drink in it. I then took the barbeque and set it alight.

"I'll take over Tenten," Hinata said to me.

I nodded. I remembered last time and we all laughed.

"I think it's for the best!" Sakura giggled, all of us nodding in agreement.

I walked to the waterside and dipped my hand in the cool water.

All of a sudden I felt two hands on my back and that was it. I was in the water, but not before dragging who ever it was with me!

I reached the surface as the same time as the prankster to see none other then Neji. We both froze.

And so did everyone else...


	11. Ruined?

_**Ruined?.**_

We all moved at once, knowing that this encounter was strictly forbidden.

Ino picked up the food and drink, while walking away from Kiba, and Sakura sent a glance Sasuke's way before she guided Hinata away from Naruto, knowing how easy she forgives people, while leaving the barbeque were it was. There was no point in bringing it back to one of the houses. We could just use the oven.

I began to swim to the shore, but I was held back by a hand grabbing my waist, and by the looks of it so were the others.

The hand made me turn to face the boy, but he put to much strength into making me turn, and instead I went crashing into him.

I giggled nervously. His hand went up to touch the air were a bun would have been.

"You got rid of them then... why?" He asked, and then his attention turned to my clothes, "And these... you have changed." He stated.

I blushed, and looked up at him, he was not angry, just more like intrigued!

"Well... I... I fancied a change... Everything else is, so, so am I!" I answered. I cursed myself for stuttering.

He smiled. "God, I have missed you Tenten!" He said, hugging me.

I was shocked. Neji... showing... emotion!

I knew this was a one of and hugged him back, but it was short lived, and we pulled away, and I left, my friends close behind me, each as confused as me, after the boys they were stood with had done a similar deed. Hinata passing out from the sudden hug!

Maybe this wasn't as bad as we thought!

We reached the village, and decided on going to Ino's house. This was mainly because she was currently the only one of us with a garden!

I ran into her house.

I loved it. It was so light and airy! And so clean!

That when I remember. I was wet!

I quickly ran out into the garden, and everyone laughed at my worried expression.

"Hey, don't worry, the cleaner will sort it!" Ino said, laughing loudly at my expression. I sighed. I had forgot all about her cleaner. Lucky cow!

"Let the festivities begin people!" Sakura yelled throwing us all a bottle of some alcoholic drink.

"YERRR!" We all exclaimed in response, guzzling down the drink, thirstily!


	12. We Drunk How Much!

_**We Drunk How Much!?**_

I woke up due to the soft drops that were slowly soaking me through to the skin. I was sprawled out across the sun bed in Ino's garden. I looked at the others who were also looking around at each other in a similar way to me. Then it hit us...

**IT'S RAINING!**

We all shot up and ran inside, hands over our heads, as if it would protect us from getting wet.

We all stood by the door looking out at the garden.

"OMG!**" **Sakura exclaimed, looking at the mess that littered Ino's garden.

"**HOW MUCH DID WE DRINK!**" I yelled, looking at the many bottles of Vodka Mudshakes, and WKD that littered the floor.

"We are going to have to clear this up in the rain... as there is paper out there!" Ino added, with a sigh. 

We pulled on one of Ino's many jackets each, and walked outside, clearing up the mess. We didn't want Ino's parents to come home finding what has been made out of their house, in a weekend... when Ino isn't even meant to be here!

After the clean-up, which may it be added, was the fastest the girls have ever tidied up, they collapsed on the sofa, and only then did they sneak a look at the clock...

**IT WAS ONLY EIGHT O'CLOCK!**

"ARGH! That so isn't fair, usually by this time all I have done is thrown my alarm clock at the wall!" I screamed into a pillow, which I then threw at a wall.

"Well... It is always good to get a leg up on things..." Hinata started, but then seeing the glares she received off her friends she quickly got the idea, and turned her attention back to the TV, pretending she had said nothing.

"Well, lets get out of here, and take the rubbish with us!" Ino said, knowing her parents had an annoying habit of being early, and when she least wanted them too.

They all nodded, knowing what Ino was hinting at.

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the rubbish, and we all made a dash for the door. 

On their way down the puddle filled streets off Konoha, they saw a massive Biffa bin, and threw their own rubbish in with it.

"Now that's done, where are we going to go?" Ino said, glad that their deeds will go unnoticed by her nosy parents.

"We can always go back to mine... There is no parents to worry about," I said with a sigh, not wanting to go back to my empty house alone.

"Yes, lets go there then" Sakura cheered, and Ino and Hinata just nodded. Ino more interested in the rain that how now started to pour down on us, to notice the sadness in my voice. 

We trudged down the streets, trust my house to be the destination, when we are furthest away.

The whole walk was done in silence, not an uncomfortable one, but more a thoughtful one, none of us having the heart to break the others train of thoughts, but more importantly, not wanting to break their own, which were on the events of last night... or more the block that they have, from not knowing about what happened last night.

We eventually arrived at my house, a sight for our tired eyes. We were all drenched, and freezing. It was lucky we all kept a change of clothes round each others houses in case of an emergency, or else we would have been in a bit off a pickle, as Hinata likes to say.

In fact... thinking about it, it was her idea. I silently thanked her, as I think, did everyone else, not that I needed to, it was more of the fact I didn't want Ino and Sakura going through my clothes... again.

I searched around my pockets for the key, and eventually pulled it out.

"About time!" Muttered Ino, who hated the rain, more for the fact that it ruined her hair and make up then anything else.

I pushed the key in the lock turned. We all tumbled in the door, and let out a grateful sigh, as the warmth hit us.

"Thank you, whoever invented heating timers!" I said, to which everyone giggled, and nodded happily in reply. 


	13. Notes and Dangers

_**Notes, and Dangers.**_

I woke up to the sound of the door knocking. I looked around the room to pinpoint the location of the clock. I found it. It was 8:42. I yawned, realising whoever was at the wasn't letting up! I slowly rose from the sofa, where I had fallen asleep watching a movie after the girls left at about 11 last night. We had a a good time, quiet, but good. The knocking got louder and more impatient. I hurried over to the door and opened it, and as I did so they were still knocking, meaning the sent the door flying into the wall. I sighed and looked at the source of my annoyance. It was a messenger ninja.

"I have a message from Tsunade. I was told to give it too you personally, and not leave the house till I have given it too you and you have read it," The ninja sighed and invited himself onto the house, where he took a seat on my sofa. The nerve of him!

I closed the door and went too join him. There was no point in me saying anything, he wouldn't move anyway.

As I sat down he handed me the note. It was a small scroll like thing, with a green-y coloured ribbon wrapped delicately around it. I carefully undid the bow, and began to straighten out the scroll. I began to read it;

_Dear Tenten,_

_If my messenger followed my instructions, he will be sat beside you now, I think he must have, as he is my most reliable messenger. He has never read a message or failed to complete a mission.  
Anyway, on with the note. I have received some knowledge recently about the sound village. They are back on the map, if you know what I mean. You probably do, but I can't risk you not knowing. Well I mean they are on the rise. They have regained their lost men, and are once again proving a threat too us, as we are their main target.  
Now, I can't say much more now, in a note anyway. I need too meet up with you and the rest of your team.  
Could you inform the message? And so I know this was delivered well, and you have read it, can you send me back a quick note, saying you have got it, and when you can come here. I am free all day, mainly due to the fact that I am sharing my workload.  
__Tsunade._

I finished reading it, and registered the information in my mind. I then stood up and looked around for a paper and pen, which I quickly located. I then scribbled a quick note, as asked;

_Tsunade,  
Yerr, I will pass it on.  
Will try and be at your office between 10 and 11.Tenten._

I folded the note, and passed it too the messenger who then jumped out of the window. Man, he was weird!

I stood up and dashed into the door just to the right of the sofa, my bedroom door. I entered the room, which was a tip. I must tidy up soon, I mentally reminded myself. I then ran to my draws and pulled out random clothes till I found the outfit I wore at the lake, washed and dried. I pulled the outfit on and ran out of the apartment, pulling my hair into a single messy bun as left.

* * *

I sat down in Sakura's house, the other girls with me, note spread flat on the table. They all sat there and nodded slowly as their minds digested the information. The last attack on the village had effected us all in some way, mainly through the boys, may it be added. Even though they were all now well and good, didn't mean we were willing to make the same mistake twice now, does it?

"I told Tsunade we will be at her office between 10 and 11, its now quarter to ten, shall we go there now, get it over and done with?" I informed them.

They all nodded.

"Yer, we may as well, I want to now what the deal is, don't you guys?" Sakura asked us. She was the most eager of us all, even though she wasn't with Sasuke anymore, doesn't mean she wants him taken even further away from her with Orochimaru.

We all slowly walked down the deserted streets of Konoha to the hokage's office, the sound of the constant beat of a hammer in our ears. The building work was still going on, and sometimes we leaded a hand, when we could. We were always sent on small errands. It was annoying really, as they were the type of missions Genins did, but we had no choice, we needed the money, and couldn't afford to turn these missions down.

We entered the building and walked through the familiar corridors, then through the door, where we took a seat in front of her desk.

"Right girls, on time for once I see… well, lets start from the beginning shall we?" Tsunade started.


	14. The 411

_**The 4-1-1 (The Info!)**_

"Well, can you remember the attack on the village that killed your old hokage, and is the reason I am in charge today, which is most probably the reason the village is in it's current state!" Tsunade cried, as one thing hit her after another. We all nodded, understanding perfectly what she had first said, blanking out the rest, as that had come out in self pity and was of no use to us in our current situation. What was done, was done, and we couldn't change it... it was to late. We had to accept that and get on with our lives, or else it would be the end of our lives, and maybe a couple of others as well. After regaining her composure she continued, "Well, by the looks of it, some recent events in the forest from our scouts has indicated the sound is back on the move and preparing an attack for a village. As of now we are unsure of who, and what his purpose is, but we don't want to wait and find out. That could be fatal."

We all nodded, and let the information swirl around our heads, slowly digesting it. The last attack by the sound had been deadly and even thought it had happened over five years ago, we were still feeling the effects on our reasources, and at the same time trying to rebuld the damage that it had caused the village. We were nearly done, until our stupid actions, which took us back to square one with the building side of things.

"Yes, so why are you telling us this?" Hinata asked, shakily and slowly, but without a stammer.

"What do you need us to do?" I added.

"But, why us?" Sakura said.

"And, what do you think we can do?" Ino finished. We were all asking the same questions, in a different way. But we all also knew the answer to them, but none of us wanted to believe it.

"I think you all know why I am telling you this. I chose you as together you all have the qualties needed for this mission in one group without needing to send three or four groups," She informed us, answering two out of four questions. "You all have very strong distructive powers, and with that you would be able to cause a stir, sabotage them. But that isn't all I want you to do. I want you too find out as much as you can. I don't care how, just as long as you do it!"

"So a seduction mission, mixed with a killer intent?" I asked, summing it up.

"Basically. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked us. I don't know why she asked, she knew as well as we did we had no choice in the matter, so what was the point?

"You know we have no choice but to!" Sakura pointed out.

"I know, but it makes me better when I ask," Tsunade explained. We all nodded slowly at her, for her own amusement. May as well humour her I guess. "Well, I you have till 10 tomorrow to get ready. There is no need for a team leader, but I guess I had better apoint one. Tenten you are in charge, as you are oldest and most expierenced. And, girls, before you leave, go carefull... and please come back safely!"

We all nodded, and left the room without a word. There was nothing to say. This mission was a deadly one, and the chances of the sabotage going through were high, but only at the cost of our lives. This was a suicide mission, and we all knew it.


	15. The Sound

_**The Sound... Is This As Hard As We First Thought?**_

We slowly walked towards the gate, silently, nervous about our oncoming mission. The four of us had to infiltrate the sound... as best as we could. I know some one had to do it, and that we were most probably best for it.. but couldn't she have sent ANBU? Or at least armed us with another team. But they were all on missions, trying to keep up with the same demand as we always had, but only with a smaller population. It was lucky we were allowed to have that break, or even a day to prepare, most other people got back from one mission, and were sent on another, no break, no time to prepare just up and go. At the moment being a leaf ninja of any gender was hard.

We left the gates, and walked long the path for about ten yards before leaping into the trees, running through them, sense alert, any past worries or concerns forgotten. Worry could cost you the success of a mission or even your life. We could not risk that. This mission has to succeed. I slowly put my hands up to my headband, and untied it, holding it out in front of me. With my free hand I got a kunai out of my weapon pouch, and drew a large crocked line through the leaf symbol, then retied it. The others followed suit. We had to make this convincing, and the one way to do that was to make it look like we were rebel ninjas on the run with a fierce hate for Konoha, with our only goal to bring it down. If we could pull that off we could easily get into the sound, and with our level of skill, easily rise through the ranks, and sabotage as we go... not being seen, while feeding information back to our village. It sounds simple, but this will take time, and we don't know at the present moment how much time we have. This is a make or break mission. Lets just hope it is make!

The wind made my hair, that was down now, whip around my face, a feeling I was not used to. I pulled out a hair tie, and pulled my hair back into a single pony tail.

The sound of the branches scratched my bare arms, but I paid little attention to it. The pain was one I was used to, and too make it look like we were in a rush it was necessary. The whipping of the branches on my arms, stopped my mind from wondering, keeping me alert, and my sense sharp. It was just what I needed.

The moon began to rise in the sky as we neared our given co-ordinates, only a few yards ahead was the entrance to sound. I raised my hand, signalling for them to stop. We all jumped down to the forest floor, panting slightly from the long run.

"Right remember the plan?" I asked them in a hushed tone. They nodded, but I thought I had best go over it anyway. "So all we have to do is set up camp, and moan about how much we hate Konoha and how we want it brunt to the ground. Talk loud, and in angry voices, so as not to make it obvious. Before we go, this will be the last chance we get to talk before we go in, so don't let slip about the boy and girl split. And good luck!"

With that we all slowly entered the clearing which held the entrance to the sound village, not that you would guess though.

"ARGH!" I said through gritted teeth as we began to slowly set-up camp."I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!"

"Calm down Tenten! You don't want people to over hear us!" Hinata exclaimed, playing along.

"I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS! ANYONE LISTENING DO YOU HEAR THAT! I DON'T CARE LISTEN IN ALL YOU WANT! I HATE KONOHA AND WANT TO SEE IT BURNT TO THE GROUND! GO TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL FOR ALL I CARE!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Tenten, Hinata has a point... BUT I DON'T CARE EITHER! KONOHA DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A TOWN! IT SHOULD BE BURNT TO A CRISP AND ALL THE NINJA'S IN IT! KONOHA IS A JOKE!" Ino yelled joining in.

"AND TSUNADE IS THE WORST OF THEM ALL! WITH HER STUPID POLICIES! SHE SHOULD BE KILLED! OR BURNT AT THE STAKE!" Sakura cried. I could tell it hurt her to say it, but then again it hurt all of us to say these things about our beloved home town.

"Ok! You have a point! I HATE KONOHA! I HATE THE PLACE MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! I WISH OROCHIMARU HAD SUCCEEDED IN DESTROYING THE TOWN!" Hinata exclaimed, much to our shock.

All of a sudden someone with silver hair dropped down in the centre of the clearing. This was all happening a lot quicker then we first thought.

"I hear you hate the hidden leaf village. Am I right?" The silver haired man asked. We instantly recognised him. Kabuto. We all nodded, not trusting ourselves to speak. "Well then, we were looking for some new blood to add to our army, and you aren't no pushovers, if I am correct. And I am, aren't I, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino?"

I was shocked at the fact he knew our names, well not mine or Hinatas, as they were said... but the again, we did have quite a good record of completing missions... WAIT! The chunin exams, he had all of our stats then. Thats why he knows us!

"Yes, that is us," I answered, hiding the shock.

"That is perfect then. And from what you were just yelling, you fit our criteria perfectly. Would you like to follow me?" He askes, gesturing to the north, were a few stones lay.

"Yes, come on lets go... they have the same goal as us!" I said, the last bit to the girls. THEY HAD FALLEN FOR IT, was the only thing that was going through my mind, but I somehow managed to keep the smile of my face, and keep a blank mask.

**Authors Note!:  
Next Chapter will be about the boys, and what they do when they find out what the girls have been upto!  
Ummmmmmm... will update soon!**


	16. The Boys

_**The Boys Find Out!**_

"THEY DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Naruto yelled to the poor sanin in front of us, who had been the poor sod that had been chosen to rule over the boys of the land. He was finding this situation hard as he had to go else where for his research, and he couldn't find the time to leave.

"They left to infiltrate the sound," Jiraiya repeated.

"But why would they do that?" Naruto sniffled.

"Because they were told to, why else?" I answered and asked at the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW NEJI! DON'T BE SO COLD!" Naruto screamed at me. I sighed it was so annoying.

"This is tiresome," Shikamaru muttered.

"So, what has this to do with us?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"Well, you are the second team that we split that were in their teams, and the other team is already on a mission, so, it has everything to do with you!" Jiraiya answered.

"So, you want us to go after them." I stated, it wasn't a question, as I knew the answer.

"That's it!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"May I ask why?" Sasuke asked, for the sheer hell of it, it seems.

"As in my opinion they need the help, and you four know the most about them, or are the only available ones anyway. And plus, you wouldn't want to see them hurt now would you?" He taunted us.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke replied.

"Well, leave... NOW!" Jiraiya barked, pulling out his telescope, sick grin on his face.

We sighed and left through the window, and hurried into the trees, already informed of all we needed to know, all I wanted to do was get there before any harm could befall Tenten.


End file.
